Parte de Nós
by putarrilla
Summary: AU 3X20: O que aconteceria se Regina tivesse voltado a delegacia e salvo Zelena? O que aconteceria quando, após uma visão mais detalhada do passado de Regina, Zelena lhe contasse um segredo que levasse nossos principais heróis e vilões para fora dos limites de Storybrooke? "Parte de Nós" conta a jornada de uma família aos pedaços tentando encontrar seu final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Dúvidas**

* * *

><p>Teimosia não começava nem a descrever o homem conhecido por Rumplestiltskin. Não desistia de suas ambições, de seus desejos, nem mesmo se tais buscas colocassem tudo que amava, no caso Belle, em perigo.<p>

"Se ela esta com a adaga" Zelena disse. "você não tem escolha." Ela olhou para ele, os olhos dançando com curiosidade.

"Sim, _se_ estivesse com ela." Rumplestiltskin concordou. "Mas não está." Ele sorriu enquanto mostrava a bruxa o temível objeto.

Querida e amável Belle poderia acreditar em seu coração e ama-lo o quanto quisesse, porém nada mudaria quem ele era. As trevas. A representação de todas as falhas, todos os erros dos humanos.

"Você realmente achou que eu fosse tão estupida?" Regina apareceu ao seu lado na cela quando Rumple estava prestes a esfaquear Zelena.

"Regina." Ele suspirou e olhou para a morena com uma mistura de raiva e impaciência. "Não se meta nisso, dearie."

"Ela é minha responsabilidade." Ela refirmou empurrando-o para mais longe de seu alvo. "E eu já lhe disse que não vamos resolver isso desse jeito." Regina colocou-se entre sua irmã e seu professor.

"Tudo bem, se você prefere assim." Rumplestiltskin disse pronto para joga-la de lado com um pequeno movimento de seu pulso.

"Eu não faria isso, Gold." Uma voz disse e os três voltaram-se para ver Emma e David, ambos com armas apontadas paro o bruxo.

"Quem são vocês? As Panteras?" O atacante perguntou, olhando para pai e filha com desdenho. Nada que não fizesse com frequência, pelo menos.

"Gold vá embora. Zelena não será morta, muito menos por você." Regina deu um passo em direção a ele.

"Ela matou meu filho." Ele disse ríspido, raivoso. "Bae, Neal." Ele se virou, olhando para Emma, torcendo com toda fibra de seu ser para encontrar algum indicio de concordância. "Ela precisa pagar."

"Neal..." Emma começou, sou voz falhando ao pronunciar o nome. "Acreditava no bem, na sua bondade. Não iria querer isso, seja o que foi que ela fez." Ela e David estão mais próximos agora, próximos o suficiente para ele perceber a dor nos olhos da loira.

"Tudo bem." Rumplestiltskin balança a cabeça, confirmando e se Regina não conhecesse aquele ser por toda sua vida, acreditaria que ele tinha desistido de sua vingança. Mas ela o _conhecia_ e tinha noção de que ele estava apenas arranjando tempo.

Para o que, porém, ela não tinha certeza.

Em, literalmente, um piscar de olhos ele desapareceu. Os Charmmings abaixaram suas armas e Regina se voltou para sua irmã, ainda encostada na parede, observando-os com olhos arregalados e... surpresos?

Regina não se permitiu pensar nisso por muito mais do que alguns segundos antes de falar "A partir de agora vamos ter um vigia aqui dentro e eu vou colocar um feitiço de proteção nesta sala. Provavelmente não o impedirá de entrar, mas talvez o atrase o suficiente para chegarmos aqui." Ela explicou antes de se virar e sair da cela.

Olhou para Zelena por um único instante e ia dizer algo, podia sentir as palavras prestes a escapar seus lábios, mas se conteve. Não era hora, nem lugar, nem mesmo companhia para se dizer algo tão intimo então simplesmente foi embora deixando Emma e David para discutir quem teria o primeiro turno.

_Você esta bem?_ Ela queria ter perguntado, mas não. Não era para ser, pelo menos não naquele momento. Ambas o mais longe possível da palavra família.

* * *

><p>"Regina! Oi!" Um corpo se chocou contra suas pernas e ela olhou para baixo, sorrindo mais do que deveria.<p>

"Oi Roland." Ela se abaixou para que pudesse ficar cara a cara com o menino.

"Papa disse que vamos comer lasanha!" Ele rio e seus olhinhos brilhavam tanto que Renina tem que se segurar para não apertar-lhe as bochechas, a ultima vez que fizera ainda gravada em sua mente. Ele tinha ficado furioso, olhado para ela como se fosse louca e fazendo o maior beicinho que já tinha visto.

"Não sei não..." A feiticeira envolveu o pequeno em seus braços e levantou-se, Roland instantaneamente abraçando seu pescoço. "Somente meninos que vão dormir no horário certo ganham lasanha. Você faz isso Sr. Roland?" Ela perguntou se esforçando ao máximo para fazer uma cara séria.

O menino balançou a cabeça tão severamente enquanto afirmava que um risinho escapou da mulher.

"Bem, se você tem sido tão bom assim, por que não? Se chegarmos rápido, talvez eu consiga até fazer uma torta." Regina finalmente deixou seu sorriso voltar, a criança em seu colo arregalando os olhos de um jeito quase cômico.

"Papa!" Ele chamou e ela logo viu Robin saindo de uma das tendas. "Corre, Regina disse que vai fazer torta."

O ladrão rio enquanto caminhava até eles, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do filho por sua lenta movimentação.

"Ela vai, é?" Quando ele finalmente os alcançou uma mão logo achou seu caminho para a cintura da mulher.

"Ele merece." Regina sorriu e, para falar a verdade, quando ela não estava sorrindo para ele ultimamente? "E nós também." Ela adicionou. Robin concordou, mas franziu a testa enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Enquanto olhava pela barreira que parava tantos outros, mas não ele. Nunca ele.

"Podemos ir agora?" Roland perguntou e os adultos desviaram seus olhares.

"Vou só pegar nossos casacos." O pai disse beijando a testa de Regina antes de andar rapidamente de volta para a tenda de onde tinha saído.

* * *

><p>"Ele dormiu?" Robin perguntou voltando do banheiro.<p>

O jantar tinha ido bem, como normalmente acontecia com o menino e, depois de alguns jogos, ele estava quase adormecendo apoiado em Regina.

"Sim." Ela falou sem desviar o olhar do anjinho em seu colo. Sentiu o sofá afundar quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, tão perto, o calor emitido por seu corpo a atingindo instantaneamente.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ele sussurrou. Claro que precisavam.

Eles se comunicavam por muitos jeitos: troca de olhares, caricias, posturas e, pelo jeito mais difícil e também o favorito do ladrão, com palavras.

"Eu sei." Ela concordou e finalmente virou a cabeça para vê-lo. "Por que não o coloco na cama de Henry? Ai não vamos precisar falar tão baixo." Ela sugeriu.

Ela precisava de espaço. Robin, amoroso, zeloso e valente, o melhor homem que já havia conhecido. Sua alma gêmea. Ambos estavam destinados a se amarem louca e impossivelmente, mas esse não era o motivo de estarem juntos. Começaram aquela relação por que sentiram uma faísca, uma curiosidade tão forte e profunda que não conseguiram se conter.

E como em qualquer outro tipo de relação Regina estava com medo. Medo de se abrir, de falar o que pensava sem antes filtrar as consequências. Se fosse algo só sobre ela, claro que lhe contaria, sem problema algum. Mas não era. Havia Zelena, sua meia-irmã cuja qual não tinha certeza como se sentir, como agir.

Então ela precisava de espaço. Espaço para respirar sem sentir o cheiro de floresta tão característico de Robin, sem o efeito calmante de sua presença.

"Regina." Ele suspirou e seus olhos se encontraram. "Mande Roland para cama sem sair daqui."

"Você não gosta de magia, muito menos perto dele." Ela declarou por que perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele havia lhe dito exatamente aquilo no ano que passaram na Floresta Encantada.

"Eu confio em você." Ele disse e foi a vez dela de suspirar. Deixou a cabeça cair contra o encosto do sofá, mas com um movimento rápido de suas mãos Roland desapareceu.

"Feliz?" Ela virou a cabeça, que ainda permaneceu apoiada, para olha-lo.

"Para." Ele esticou a mão e posou-a em seu ombro. "Você sabe que não me engana. O que aconteceu?" Robin perguntou sem um pingo de urgência em sua voz e Regina sabia, sabia que se ela precisa-se, ele esperaria uma eternidade pela resposta.

"Rumple foi para a delegacia para matar Zelena." Ela se moveu um pouco mais perto dele por que não importava o quanto espaço ela precisa-se, ele ainda era seu lugar favorito.

"E ele conseguiu?"

"Não, na verdade não." Regina levantou a cabeça novamente, não parecia certo, olhar em seus olhos de um ângulo tão estranho. "Eu -e Emma e David- o convencemos a ir embora." Ela adicionou o nome da salvadora e do príncipe com um revirar de olhos, causando um sorriso em Robin.

"Mas..." Sua mão subiu do ombro para a bochecha, seu dedão em um vai e vem demorado em sua maça do rosto.

"Zelena." Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, um sinal de apreensão e confusão. "Ela me olhou de um jeito tão estranho."

"Isso vai melhorar com o tempo M'lady." Ele sorriu para ela, trazendo sua cabeça mais perto.

"Não tenho tanta certeza." Regina piscou e quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente, o dela estava lotado de _dor._ "Robin, ela é minha irmã." Ela disse exasperada. "Ela é a única pessoa da minha família que me sobrou, mas ela me _odeia_." A prefeita colocou sua própria mão sobre a dele em seu rosto, "E eu não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer."

* * *

><p><strong>Peço desculpas por qualquer erro nesse capítulo, ainda não consegui um beta.<strong>

**E por favor me digam o que acham da história, é a primeira que escrevo de Once Upon a Time e adoraria saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse comecinho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de começar só queria agradecer a todos que seguiram e comentaram, isso significa muito, de verdade!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: A Torta da Granny<p>

* * *

><p>"Quando você mudou" Robin começou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. "Por onde você começou?"<p>

"Controlando minha raiva." Ela disse. "Mas eu tinha uma motivação, Henry. Zelena não se importa com ninguém."

"Então de a ela alguém com quem se importar." Ele sorriu confiante.

"Robin, ela não esta exatamente aberta a amizades. Principalmente a minha." Regina revirou os olhos.

"Eu achei que você quisesse isso?"

"Eu quero, eu quero, mas nem 12 horas atrás ela estava pronta para impedir que eu _nascesse_. Não vejo como isso pode mudar tão rápido."

"Um tempo atrás você também queria matar Snow, mas agora você gosta dela." Robin disse finalmente envolvendo-a em seus braços, apoiando seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Não vamos exagerar." Ela exalou, relaxando contra ele. Realmente, seria melhor se ela tivesse tido tempo para pensar sozinha, porém nunca iria se arrepender de estar tão próxima dele.

"Querida, você já se esqueceu de quem te fez ir atrás de mim?" Ele disse e Regina não precisou nem olhar para cima para saber do sorrisinho desdenhado que ele estava fazendo.

"Uma idiota me fez ir atrás de um convencido, sabia decisão essa minha." Ela provocou.

"Nessa relação, você é a convencida." Robin a apertou de leve e ela riu, aliviada pelo novo caminho que ele decidiu levar a conversa.

"Não sou convencida." Regina disse forçando um tom de ofensa em sua voz e foi a vez dele de rir. "Mas tudo bem, eu gosto dela. Um pouquinho."

"E como foi que isso começou?"

"Não sei..." Ela se remexeu, tentando entrar mais no abraço. "Ela estava sempre por perto, sabe? Isso me irritou por um tempo, ainda irrita, mas com essa insistência eu acabei me apegando a presença dela e, no final do dia, ela ainda é a pessoa que eu criei por tantos anos."

"É isso."

"O que?" Regina afastou a cabeça para olha-lo.

"Persistência. Vamos ter que ficar por perto até ela te aceitar."

"_Vamos?" _ Ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Por enquanto você ainda esta em perigo perto dela, então é claro que vou te acompanhar." Ele disse de um modo tão simplório, como se fosse tão lógico, que Regina só pode sorrir e beijá-lo.

* * *

><p>"Por que está aqui? De novo?" Zelena perguntou no instante em que Regina entrou na sala.<p>

"Vim te trazer almoço." A irmã mais nova disse, estendendo o pacote com o logo do Granny's.

"Um daqueles duendes foi mais rápido, maninha." Zelena olhou a bandeja aos pés de sua cama com desdém.

"Anões." Robin corrigiu e só então sua presença foi notada.

"Cão de guarda, Regina?"

"Zelena, só pegue a comida, por favor."

"Não." Ela desafiou, cruzando os braços.

"Quer saber? Tudo bem. Se prefere comer _isso, _coma." Regina analisou o conteúdo da bandeja, uma massa gosmenta e marrom. "Mas eu não confiaria em Grumpy se fosse você, ele não é dos mais amigáveis."

"E você é?" Zelena riu friamente e viu incrédula enquanto o brilho desapareceu dos olhos da morena.

"Se eu quisesse te matar, já teria feito isso." Regina empurrou o pacote pelas grades da cela e se virou, sem esperar para conferir se ela havia ou não pego a comida.

Robin apontou com o queixo para o canto de uma das mesas e sorriu quando Regina se sentou, ainda de costas, e abriu seu próprio pacote de comida, esticando um dos potes para o ladrão enquanto este puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Vocês vão _ficar_ aqui?" Zelena perguntou enquanto sua irmã transformava os potes de papel em pratos.

"Nosso turno." Robin mal respondeu antes de começar a comer.

"Os _dois_ precisam ficar aqui?" Ela insistiu e foi a vez de Regina responder.

"Não, mas eu quis vir." Disse sem se virar para a irmã. "E sugiro que coma logo, quem sabe como essa torta vai estar depois que esfriar."

"Granny realmente vem perdido a mão para massas ultimamente, não é?" Robin comentou.

"Torta?" Zelena murmurou pegando seu próprio pacote e espiando o conteúdo dentro.

"Eu sei, parece que Ruby está na fase rebelde novamente. Ela sempre fica distraída demais para cozinhar quando a neta apronta." Regina fingiu ignorar a irmã, mas estava com os ouvidos atentos.

"Você sabe que isso não vai funcionar, não é?" Zelena falou alto. "Pegar meu prato predileto e ficar sentada por perto não vai me fazer mudar Regina, então pare. Eu te odiava antes, te odeio agora e não penso em parar de te odiar." Raiva envolvia suas palavras. "Tudo que você teve você teve às minhas custas e nada, _nada_, vai me fazer te perdoar por isso."

"Tudo que eu tive?" Regina finalmente se virou e Robin colocou uma mão em seu braço instantaneamente. "Eu não queria nada daquilo! Nunca quis Zelena!" Ela ignorou a mão do namorado e se levantou. Estava tudo errado, ela deveria se controlar, ser gentil, mas aquela não era ela e Regina nunca foi boa em controlar seus impulsos.

"Exatamente!" Ela também se levantou. "Você teve tudo e nunca soube apreciar! Sempre reclamando, sempre negando tudo que nossa mãe fazia para te ajudar!"

"Ajudar? Então para você _ajudar_ significa matar o meu primeiro amor? Significa me trancar em um quarto por dois dias sem comida ou água quando tinha _10 anos_, por que havia me recusado a usar um _vestido_?" a morena chegou mais perto da cela. "Você diz saber tanto do meu passado Zelena, mas você não o viveu. Não passou por cada tortura que eu passei. Você me odeia tanto por ter tudo o que você não teve, mas eu nunca pedi nada daquilo. Você sente tanta a falta de ter Cora, mas deveria se sentir honrada por não ter sido sua escolha, por que por mais horrenda que sua vida tenha sido, nada se compara há ouvir _eu te amo_ de alguém que não podia nem sentir." Regina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas nenhuma escapou. A dor era forte demais, forte demais para chorar.

"Ok." Zelena disse e Regina franziu a testa com a mudança da irmã, que simplesmente se sentou de novo na cama e pegou sua comida.

E talvez ela estivesse sonhando, talvez desejando tanto por aquilo que começou a imaginar coisas, mas ao sentar-se ao lado de Robin novamente podia _jurar_ que ouviu um suspiro tristonho vindo da cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor me digam o que acham e, de novo, peço desculpas por qualquer erro.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi galera, como estão? Primeiro quero agradecer por se interessarem pela história, fiquei muito feliz com isso! E segundo quero agradecer a minha mais nova beta Anny Rodrigues! Obrigada pela ajuda flor, de verdade!**

** Ok, agora chega de mim e vamos para a fic!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Chaves e Cheeseburguer<p>

* * *

><p>E assim algumas semanas se passaram, Regina e Robin passando todas as tardes com Zelena, mesmo poucas palavras sendo trocadas entre os três. A ruiva tinha passado de raivosa a calada e só respondendo com palavras curtas e voz baixa.<p>

"Não estou com fome hoje." Zelena disse um dia.

"Certeza?" Regina perguntou.

"Enjoei de torta." Ela respondeu fazendo com que sua irmã franzisse a testa. Como não falava do que gostava a visitante sempre trazia a mesma coisa.

"Gosta de cheeseburguer?"

"Regina..." Robin disse baixinho e só recebeu um olhar de sua namorada. Suspirou e entregou-lhe um dos pacotes, que logo foi passado para Zelena.

"Esta me dando a comida dele?" A prisioneira perguntou espiando a comida.

"Essa era a minha, na verdade." Regina conseguiu sorrir levemente. "Estava com vontade de sair um pouco da rotina, mas quem sabe outro dia, não é?" Ela deu de ombros e sentou-se, desta vez virando sua cadeira para poder ver tanto sua irmã quanto Robin.

Nada foi ouvido da cela durante alguns instantes e a morena podia sentir o olhar de Zelena em si, provavelmente tentando decidir o que falar.

"Obrigada." A de olhos azuis falou provocando outro sorriso na ex-Rainha, desta vez muito maior do que o anterior.

"Sem problemas."

* * *

><p>"Regina, já se passou um mês!" Mary Margaret tentou.<p>

"E qual o problema? Não é como se estivessem chovendo criminosos." Ela disse frustrada. "Vocês não recebem um chamado há quanto tempo? Três semanas? Não vejo como ela ficando lá atrapalha vocês."

"Não nos atrapalha" Emma falou ainda encostada na pilastra. "mas não é confortável trabalhar com a Wicked Witch te encarando."

"Regina, você queria que ela fosse sua responsabilidade, agora ela é. Arrume outro lugar para ela ficar." Mary disse firmemente, porém com um toque delicado em seu antebraço.

"Tudo bem, se preferem assim, por que não a levo para minha casa?" Regina falou sarcasticamente, porém todos sabiam que se precisasse ela faria exatamente aquilo.

"Não, ela tentaria te matar." David falou.

"Então me de uma ideia melhor, dear." Ela disse e a sala ficou em silencio.

"Qualquer coisa menos isso." Robin disse e ela apenas apertou sua mão. Ele não havia a largado desde quando entraram no apartamento de Mary Margaret.

Regina balançou a cabeça e riu quando ninguém mais disse nada. Por que ela ainda tentava? Por mais que eles gostassem dela, Charmings sempre seriam Charmings e sempre amariam uns aos outros mais do que qualquer outra coisa. "Ela vai estar fora de lá até o final da tarde."

"Regina." O ladrão ao seu lado tentou novamente, mas ela simplesmente começou a andar para a saída.

Uma vez na calçada do prédio ele a parou. Não iria deixá-la fugir dele, muito menos se colocar em perigo.

"Robin, eu estou bem." Regina sorriu e ela estava. Não tinha medo de Zelena, não quando esta não tinha magia.

"Eu não quero arriscar." Ele falou colocando uma mão em sua nuca. Quente, tranquila, amável.

"Nada vai acontecer." Foi sua vez de toca-lo, colocando ambas as mãos em seus ombros. "Zelena é inofensiva."

"Com magia talvez, mas e quando você não estiver olhando? E quando você estiver dormindo? Regina o elemento de surpresa é muito forte e você sabe disso. Eu não confio nela sozinha com você." Ele olhou em seus olhos implorando para que ela entendesse, para que compreendesse como o medo de lhe ver machucada ou pior, _morta_, estava consumindo-o por dentro.

"Então não me deixe ficar." Ela sussurrou no exato instante em que um caminhão passou por eles.

"Desculpe?" Robin disse chegando mais perto, claramente não ouvindo o seu pedido.

"Eu disse" Regina respirou fundo, aquilo tinha sido bem mais fácil cinco segundos atrás. "Então não me deixe ficar."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram por um segundo antes de um sorriso, o maior que ela já o vira fazer, aparecer.

"O que você está me pedindo exatamente, Vossa Majestade?" Ele chegou mais próximo, passando ambos os braços por sua cintura.

"Não se deixe levar, ladrão." Ela permitiu seu próprio sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto, aquele que sempre aparecia quando eles brincavam com tais títulos. "Só estou arranjando um meio de estar sempre segura."

"Sempre pensando em si mesma." Ele riu, porém logo continuou. "Mas eu vou ter que organizar as coisas com os Homens."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Ela disse e revirou os olhos quando Granny e Ruby passaram por eles e imediatamente começaram a cochichar. "Mas então você vai? Você e Roland?"

"Para te manter segura." Ele concorda e a morena inclinou a cabeça para frente, beijando-o ferozmente. Os lábios quentes e macios se acariciavam, selando um acordo que sabiam que os faria bem. Muito bem.

* * *

><p>"Onde estamos indo?" Zelena perguntou, pelas contas de Regina, pela décima vez.<p>

"De volta para a delegacia se não parar de falar isso." A irmã por trás do volante falou e Zelena apenas revirou os olhos, afundando ainda mais no banco de trás.

"Você vai me matar, não vai? Eu sabia!"

"Eu não vou te matar, que droga!" Regina explodiu, batendo uma das mãos no volante.

"Então para onde estamos indo?" A ruiva insistiu.

"Você já vai ver." O carro virou na rua da mansão e Zelena arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Por que estamos na sua casa?" Ela perguntou e viu enquanto a motorista apoiava a cabeça no acento, claramente tentando manter sua calma.

"Você sabe que ser a irritante deveria ser o meu papel, não é?" Regina disse antes de sair do carro. A morena então abriu a porta para Zelena sair e se apoiou no veículo enquanto a irmã saia e olhava a sua volta cautelosamente.

"Não vai me algemar?"

"Você não vai correr, por que se o fizer, eu vou te derrubar."

"Vamos entrar?" Robin perguntou, falando pela primeira vez desde que deixaram a delegacia. Ambas concordaram, mas ficaram quietas enquanto ele abria a porta com suas chaves, suas novas chaves.

"Você vai ficar aqui." Regina começou a explicar enquanto tiravam o casaco e os penduravam.

"Morar aqui?"

"Sim, mas você não vai sair, pelo menos não até eu ter certeza de que não vai fazer nenhuma estupidez."

"Ah, então isso é uma espécie de reabilitação?" Zelena perguntou com uma voz exageradamente doce. Não se agarrava mais a qualquer chance de machucar Regina, e talvez, _talvez_, as visitas diárias da irmã e do ladrão estivessem começando a afetá-la, não que ela admitiria tal coisa ou que permitiria que isso a prevenisse de ser sarcástica.

"Pense como quiser, mas aqui estão as regras-"

"Existem regras?" Zelena a interrompeu fingindo surpresa.

"Existem sim, por que essa ainda é _minha_ casa." Ela deu um passo em direção a Robin. "_Nossa_ casa, e você vai seguir nossas regras."

"Você esta extremamente estressada hoje, maninha." A ruiva apontou para a sala com um aceno de cabeça. "Posso ao menos me sentar?"

"Claro." Robin interveio antes que Regina pudesse responder. Eles se moveram para a sala, Zelena tomando posse da poltrona enquanto o casal sentava-se no sofá.

"As regras." A morena repetiu. "Você não pode entrar em nosso quarto, nem nos de Henry e Roland. Você vai manter-se longe de qualquer tipo de faca ou objetos que possa usar para, bem, você tem noção." Zelena revirou os olhos para aquilo. "E eu juro Zelena, se ameaçar qualquer um dos meninos você vai entender o que inferno significa."

"Esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho em me convencer a gostar de você." A irmã respondeu cruzando os braços.

"Desculpe-me, mas por enquanto eles são minhas prioridades." Regina pousou uma mão no joelho de Robin e para seu crédito ela realmente parecia triste por ter que ser tão ríspida com Zelena. "Mas você entendeu tudo? Compreendeu o que não pode fazer aqui?"

"Sim." Ela disse e realmente entendia as medidas tomadas, não eram tão absurdas a final. E a mansão com certeza era melhor do que a cela.

"Ótimo." Regina se levantou, seu humor parecendo um pouco mais leve. "Venha, vou te mostrar seu quarto." Começou a andar em direção às escadas e Zelena não teve outra escolha se não segui-la, Robin logo atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor me digam o que acharam e se existe algum ponto que acham que deve ser melhorado.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada a todos pelos comentarios fofos e espero que gostem desse cap.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Espiando o Passado<p>

* * *

><p>"Bem, é isso." Regina disse indicando o quarto a sua volta com os braços.<p>

"O que havia aqui antes?" Zelena perguntou sentando-se na cama. Tudo no quarto parecia não novo, mas intocado.

"Quarto de hospedes. Não que houvesse algum." Regina se apoiou no armário.

"Por que..." Zelena olhou para Robin na porta e depois para sua irmã. Ela estava mesmo sendo afetada pela morena, droga. "Por que você está tentando tanto? Se aproximar de mim, quero dizer."

Regina desviou seu olhar para o chão e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Talvez as coisas estivessem melhorando, a final.

"Por que você é minha família, a última do meu sangue."

"Mãe?! Chegamos!" Alguém gritou do andar de baixo quebrando o silêncio que havia seguido as palavras de Regina.

"Aqui em cima!" Robin virou para o corredor e gritou de volta. Dois pares de passos foram ouvidos subindo as escadas e logo Henry e Roland estavam de pé atrás de Robin.

"Meninos venham aqui." Regina chamou. Henry caminhou até ela e passou um braço por seus ombros- ele estava mesmo crescendo- porém Roland permaneceu escondido atrás do pai. "Querido, o que foi?" Ela perguntou ao pequeno.

"Ela mandou o monstro." Ele disse com medo claramente em sua voz.

"Roland, onde você escutou isso?" Robin perguntou.

"Tio John." O menino respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Zelena.

"Tinha que ser." Regina murmurou antes de sair de perto do filho e ir até a criança. Ela o pegou no colo e voltou para o quarto, ficando um pouco mais longe da irmã do que antes. "Zelena fez muitas coisas ruins, Roland. Mas ela não vai mais fazer isso, não é?" Ela se virou para a dita bruxa com um olhar de _é melhor você concordar_.

"Ela esta certa Roland." Zelena disse sem emoção.

"Promete?" O pequeno perguntou com um beicinho.

"Claro." A ruiva suspirou.

"Agora precisamos explicar uma coisa para vocês." Robin disse.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, ela vai morar aqui?" Henry perguntou.

"Bingo." Zelena revirou os olhos e ele riu. _Droga_, a bruxa pensou quando teve que reprimir um sorriso próprio.

"Isso significa que eu posso te chamar de Tia?" Ele provocou e para isso ela apenas o olhou. "Não? Ok."

"Agora que vocês já descobriram o que iriamos falar" Regina mandou um olhar de brincadeira para o filho. "Vão se preparar para o jantar, hoje quem vai cozinhar serão vocês."

"Mãe" Henry choramingou, mas logo suspirou, sabia que não iria adiantar. "Vamos Roland, você pode ficar jogando no meu quarto."

Regina colocou o menino no chão e este logo saiu correndo atrás do mais velho.

"Vou ajuda-los, você fica bem sozinha?" Robin perguntou e a namorada balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Silêncio caiu sobre o quarto uma vez que ele saiu. As mulheres se olhavam sem saber mais o que fazer.

"Eu..." Zelena começou. "Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz com eles." Ela não sabia por que estava se desculpando, não era de seu feitio de qualquer jeito. Mas sabia que querendo ou não, ela teria uma segunda chance e por que deveria tornar tudo mais difícil? Ela já havia sofrido demais em sua vida.

"Eu sei." Regina disse e sorriu. Não um sorriso falso, por dó, mas sim um sorriso que iluminava toda sua figura, que alcançava seus olhos. Um sorriso que precisava ser retribuído. E foi. "Você precisa de roupas novas." Ela observou.

"Estas estão boas." Ela passou as mãos pela calça legging que estava usando.

"Sim, mas você precisa de mais de dois pares de calças e algumas camisetas. Amanhã vamos a cidade comprar algumas coisas."

"Regina, isso não é necessário, de verdade." De repente o medo de sair em público a tomou.

"Snow pode ser a prefeita, mas todos ainda me obedecem." O sorriso da morena se transformou em um de brincadeira. "Nada vai acontecer."

"Regina-"

"Nós vamos, está decidido." Ela interrompeu. "Agora venha, vamos assistir alguma coisa enquanto eles cozinham." Ela saiu do quarto e, novamente, Zelena não teve outra escolha a não ser segui-la.

* * *

><p>Durante o jantar Zelena percebeu o quão ferrada estava. A cada risada de Roland, a cada comentário de Henry e a cada olhar afetuoso entre Regina e Robin a bruxa podia sentir seu coração pesar mais e mais.<p>

Estava se apegando àquela família e com o apego vinha à culpa. Não que já não estivesse arrependida por boa parte de suas ações, mas havia percebido a dor que causaria a eles se tivesse conseguido realizar seu plano.

Ela ignorou aquela realização. Ignorou a dor como já fazia há tanto tempo. Ignorou tudo até a hora que se deitou para dormir. Só aí se permitiu fraquejar, permitiu que lágrimas aparecessem. E a cada gota que caía mais um pouco dela era consumida pelo próprio arrependimento.

"Zelena?" Ela ouviu uma batida em sua porta e teve que parar. Teve que guardar seu sofrimento e limpar seu rosto.

"Entre." Ela disse se sentando.

"Oi." Regina entrou no quarto e acendeu as luzes. "Eu sei que você provavelmente quer dormir mas achei que deveria te entregar isso." Ela lhe estendeu um pequeno caderno e não comentou o rosto vermelho da irmã e por isso, Zelena era grata.

"O que é?" Ela olhou para o caderno preto, com capa de couro e aparência antiga.

"Meu diário de quando era adolescente." Regina cruzou os braços claramente desconfortável pela memória. "Escrevi nesse livrinho dos nove anos até..." Ela limpou a garganta. "Até me casar com o Rei."

"Por que está me dando isso?"

"Você queria saber como era viver com nossa mãe, isso é o máximo que posso te ajudar."

"Regina, eu-"

"Vou te deixar dormir... ou ler, não sei." Ela a interrompeu. "Boa noite." Antes que Zelena pudesse responder ela já não estava mais no quarto.

A ruiva olhou para o diário em suas mãos, delicado e cheio de memórias de uma vida cuja ela deveria ter participado. Ela se sentou mais na cama e abriu o livro, pulando algumas paginas até chegar a um relato de quando Regina tinha 11 anos.

"Hoje mamãe ficou brava, muito brava e disse que papai não poderia mais me levar para passear. _Toda essa história começou quando perdi meu casaco. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, juro que não, mas mamãe não acreditou, disse que eu era desajeitada demais e por isso ele tinha caído do cavalo. Eu fiquei muito chateada e chorei e por isso ela ficou ainda mais brava e me proibiu de sair do quarto essa semana, mas não tem problema, não é? Ela só quer o melhor para mim, por isso estou de castigo. Não tem problema. E eu sabia que ela ficava chateada quando choro, não deveria ter feito aquilo._

_Mas bem... por hoje é só."_

Zelena olhou para a página por alguns segundos, tentando entender por que sua mãe puniria a menina tão severamente por causa de um casaco. Passou para o próximo relato e sua perseverança de que Cora só fez o que fez para ajudar diminuiu.

O texto descrevia como Regina havia caído de sua montaria e torcido o tornozelo e como a mãe a forçara a voltar para casa a pé, tudo para que a filha ficasse mais forte, estava escrito.

"Droga." A bruxa suspirou e fechou o livro. Cora não ligava para Regina em si, pelo menos não como pessoa, somente como um meio de alcançar poder. "Vou ter que contar pra ela." Zelena deixou a cabeça cair na cabeceira da cama.

Não poderia mais esconder o que sabia de sua irmã. Não poderia mais viver com aquilo preso em seu peito, por que, e só agora ela percebera, que por mais que tivesse tido uma vida difícil, crescer com Cora Mills com certeza não teria sido mais fácil.

Estava decidido.

Ela contaria a irmã o segredo que finalmente faria com que Regina quisesse mata-lá.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi pessoas, como vão? Então aqui está o tão esperado segredo, não me odeiem por isso e realmente recomendo que leiam esse capítulo enquanto escutam "For The Love of A Daughter" da Demi Lovato, ajuda a dar o clima certo.Enfim, espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: The Secret<p>

* * *

><p>"Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas roupas." Zelena disse enquanto ela e Regina andavam pelas ruas de Storybrooke.<p>

"Por nada, elas ficaram ótimas em você." Regina riu e Zelena conseguiu forçar um sorriso apertado. Naquele instante viraram uma esquina e a ruiva avistou a loja de Gold.

Nenhum momento seria melhor do que aquele. Ela sabia, sabia que mesmo que Regina estivesse começando a confiar nela, não acreditaria no que precisava contar. Provavelmente pensaria que Zelena estava fazendo aquilo para magoa-la e já que Gold era o responsável por tudo aquilo e era uma das poucas coisas das quais ele se arrependia ele iria ajuda-la.

"Nós precisamos conversar." A ruiva pegou no pulso da irmã fazendo com que esta parasse de andar.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse com um olhar curioso. "Assim que chegarmos à mansão." Ela concordou e tentou andar novamente mas a mão em seu braço apenas deu mais um aperto.

"Precisa ser agora. Lá dentro." Ela acenou com a cabeça para a loja.

"Por que lá?" Regina puxou seu pulso e a irmã a largou.

"Precisamos conversar e ele é o único que pode fazê-la acreditar em mim."

"Zelena eu não-"

"Regina, oi." Ela foi interrompida por uma voz doce atrás delas. Ambas se viraram para encontrar Snow e Emma.

"Olá." A morena murmurou.

"Pronto, elas podem vir também, assim você se certifica de que nada lhe aconteçará." A ruiva ofereceu.

"Ir aonde?" Emma disse sem tirar os olhos de Zelena.

"A loja de Gold." A mais velha das Mills respondeu e sabia que a loira estava prestes a perguntar outra coisa quando Snow a impediu.

"Claro." Ela disse e encontrou os olhos de Zelena que instantaneamente percebeu que a princesa queria ajuda-la.

"Mas que surpresa agradável." Rumple disse quando as quatro entraram na loja. "Presumo que finalmente vão me deixar destruí-la." Ele sorriu e um calafrio percorreu Zelena.

"Não, não é por isso que estamos aqui." Regina revirou os olhos.

"Então porque estão desperdiçando meu tempo?"

"Eu vou contar para ela." A tão odiada bruxa deu um passo à frente e observou enquanto reconhecimento lentamente apareceu nos olhos de seu professor. Eles ignoraram os '_me contar o que?'_ E os_ 'o que está acontecendo'._

"Certeza que quer fazer isso, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin perguntou.

"Fazer o que?" Emma perguntou, mas também foi ignorada.

"Já é hora dela saber Rumple, essa hora já passou há muito, na verdade."

"Você está se apegando." Ele riu e Zelena ajeitou a postura, desconfortável.

"Você vai quebrar o feitiço, agora." Ela ordenou e esperava outro riso, ou ao menos um revirar de olhos. Ela esperava qualquer coisa, menos o suspiro que saiu dele.

"Tudo bem." Rumple entrou na parte dos fundos da loja. "Conte a ela enquanto eu procuro a pedra." Ele gritou por trás da cortina e só então a ruiva virou-se para a irmã mais nova.

"Do que diabos vocês estavam falando?" Regina perguntou. Braços cruzados, olhos cerrados e voz baixa, a morena estava definitivamente irritada.

"Cora... Há um bom tempo atrás Cora fez algo com você."

"O que Cora _não_ fez comigo?" Ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Mas eu acho que isto foi o pior." Zelena passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Desembucha." Emma falou e recebeu uma cotovelada da mãe.

"Um dia eu estava... _observando_ Rumple" A ruiva começou sem desviar os olhos da irmã. Quando ela havia descoberto aquilo não tinha sentido nada além de êxtase em saber da infelicidade da Rainha, mas agora, agora ela estava se concentrando em não desistir e simplesmente esperar pelo homem. "enquanto ele conversava com Cora e eles... eles estavam falando sobre ela ter tirado sua memória Regina."

"Como assim?" A morena descruzou os braços e deu um pequeno passo em direção a Zelena.

"Eu também não entendi direito no começo, mas eles mencionaram uma criança poderosa demais, uma criança que estava te desviando de seu destino." Ela respirou fundo. "Eles tiraram uma criança da sua vida e apagaram sua memória sobre ela."

Regina simplesmente a encarou. Não disse nada, não se moveu, nem ao menos piscou. Parecia que estava paralisada no lugar.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido." Emma tinha a mandíbula cerrada.

"Realmente, não faz." Gold finalmente voltou à sala, agora com uma pequena pedra em mãos. "Mas fará uma vez que eu ativar isso." Ele estendeu o braço para sua aluna mais nova que finalmente pareceu sair de seu transe.

Ela esticou a mão cautelosamente para pegar o pequeno objeto.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou. Sua voz ainda era baixa, mas dessa vez, fraca.

"Suas memórias." Ele disse tão baixo quanto. "Você tem certeza que deseja fazer isso?"

"Ela precisa saber." Zelena falou, sua voz falhando por tantos sentimentos contrários. Ódio, dor, arrependimento, _carinho_.

Rumplestiltskin desviou o olhar mas concordou com a cabeça. "Desculpe-me Regina." Ele disse antes de passar a mão por cima da pedra, ativando-a.

Regina respirou fundo e fechou os olhos quando o raio roxeado vindo da pedra a atingiu e Zelena sabia, sabia que agora ela lembrava.

* * *

><p><em>Mama!<em>

Dor. Era tudo que ela conseguia sentir, era tudo que sua mente registrava. Ela não percebeu como agarrou o tecido de sua blusa acima de sua barriga. Não percebeu quando caiu de joelhos e nem mesmo quando Snow agarrou seus ombros tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Mama!_

Como ela podia ter feito aquilo? Como Cora podia ter feito aquilo? Sua menina. Seu bebê.

_Mama!_

Arrancada de seus braços. De sua vida. De sua mente. Arrancada de tudo. Seus olhos amêndoas, seus cabelos castanhos, seu sorriso brilhante. Seu bebê.

Regina não percebeu as lágrimas, nem os chamados, nem a falta de ar. Tudo que podia sentir, ouvir, tudo que _era_, era dor.

_Mama!_

Dor e os gritos de sua menina. O pânico em sua voz sempre tão doce, tão boa. O vazio em seus braços quando seu corpo foi arrancado deles. O vazio em seu coração quando assistiu sua mãe e sua menina desaparecerem em fumaça roxa.

O vazio em sua mente quando esqueceu.

Ela havia esquecido. Como pode ter esquecido?

"Bea." Ela murmurou e a palavra era como veneno. Tão comum, tão familiar. "Beatrice."

"Regina, o que foi? O que foi?" Snow a abraçava mas era errado. Era a menina errada.

"Bea, me desculpe." Ela choramingou. "Me desculpe, me desculpe. Por favor."

_Mama!_

A última palavra que ouvira de seu anjinho. O ultimo som da única coisa que fizera certo.

"Regina? Love? O que aconteceu?" Outros braços estavam em volta dela. Mais fortes, protetores.

Robin.

Ele também esquecera. Ele também perdera. Por sua culpa. Sempre sua culpa.

"Robin, me desculpe." Ela agarrou sua jaqueta, trazendo-o para mais perto.

"Regina, o que aconteceu?" Ele beijou sua testa e murmurou contra esta. "Por que esta assim?"

_Mama!_

"Bea."

"O que fizeram com ela?" Ele gritou e era muito auto. Auto demais.

"Robin." Sua voz estava fraca, perdida. Assim como ela, seu bebê.

"Eu estou aqui, o que foi? Quem é Bea?" Ela podia ouvir o desespero em sua voz.

_Mama!_

"Robin." Ela se afastou. Precisava olhá-lo, precisava ver seus olhos. Tão calmantes. Como os de sua menina.

"O que foi querida? O que?" Ele acariciou seu rosto, tirou o cabelo que grudava nas lágrimas.

"Bea, nossa menina. Me desculpa. Por favor, me desculpa." Estava se tornando insuportável. O aperto em seu coração. A perda. "Nossa filha."

_Mama!_

Dor.


	6. Chapter 6

**"CHEGUEI"**

**disse o capitulo que explica suas duvidas ;)**

**Boa leitura amados**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Beatrice<p>

* * *

><p>Se a perguntassem, Regina não conseguiria dizer quanto tempo passou ali sentada nos braços dele, chorando por sua filha, por sua Bea, mas sabia que tinha sido o suficiente.<p>

O suficiente para que Emma e Snow se sentissem mais desconfortáveis do que preocupadas, o suficiente para Charming chegar à loja, Henry logo atrás. Suficiente para assustar seu filho, seu outro amor.

E foi só quando Robin começou a pedir que se acalmasse que ela conseguiu guardar as lágrimas. Foi só quando Henry passou a mão em seus cabelos que ela conseguiu juntar suas forças para levantar-se.

"Nós todos precisamos conversar." Ela disse no instante em que estava de pé. Todos a sua volta concordaram e ela respirou fundo antes de virar-se para Gold. "As memórias dele, agora."

O homem concordou e pouco depois Regina estava abraçando seu namorado, pedindo perdão por perder sua filha que ele, então, finalmente lembrava.

"Mãe? O que esta acontecendo?" Henry perguntou e o casal foi forçado a encarar a realidade e as explicações que precisavam ser feitas.

"Quando Tinkerbell me levou àquela taverna, eu não fugi." Ela começou de uma vez, sua mão firmemente entrelaçada a de Robin. "Nós nos conhecemos, e fugimos com os Homens. Nos escondemos do Rei, de Rumplestiltskin, de tudo. Nós nos casamos algum tempo depois, e eu... eu..." Ela não conseguia dizer. Não poderia falar aquilo se não começaria a chorar novamente.

"Nós tivemos uma filha, Beatrice." Robin interferiu, apertando sua mão suavemente. "Ela era a menina mais linda e carinhosa de todo o reino e todos a protegiam como se fosse sua filha."

"Mas ninguém poderia protegê-la dele." Regina acenou com a cabeça para o professor, cada palavra embebida de ódio, rancor. "Esse demônio trouxe minha mãe de volta a Floresta e claro, claro que ela não aceitaria ver a filha vivendo em um acampamento. Eu não sei como, nem por que, mas Cora apareceu em nossa tenda um dia, Robin não estava, e ela... ela levou Bea."

Lágrimas começaram a cair novamente por que doía demais, por que ela precisava de sua menina em seus braços novamente.

"Eu apaguei a memória de todos depois disso." Rumplestiltskin falou e todos os olhos raivosos viraram-se para ele. "Menos a da menina, por pedido de Cora."

"Ela lembrou?!" Regina deu um passo à frente e teve que ser contida por Robin. Aquela não era a hora nem o lugar para agressões por mais que o ladrão também gostaria de ensinar o homem algumas lições.

"Ela precisava aprender que amor significa fraqueza." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Ela tinha quatro anos!" A Rainha exclamou.

"Ela estava te impedindo de cumprir meus planos dearie, e com a ajuda de sua mãe conseguimos colocar tudo em seu devido curso." Gold falou. "Não gostaria de ter feito aquilo por que vocês realmente pareciam felizes."

"E éramos." Robin disse.

"Mas de novo Regina, amor é uma fraqueza, eu estava apenas te ajudando."

"Isso não faz sentido." Snow intercedeu. "Regina ficou ao lado de meu pai até sua morte." Ela deixou de lado o que veio depois, a perseguição, o mal.

"Isso é o que você se lembra, por que eu lhes dei essas memórias logo após apagar as verdadeiras." Rumple poderia se arrepender de tirar a criança, porém claramente se orgulhava daquele feito.

"Então... como nós nos conhecemos?" David olhou para a mulher. "Snow era fugitiva da Rainha, por isso nos encontramos."

"Ela era fugitiva do Rei." Regina interferiu, olhando para o chão. "Alguns anos após minha partida você fugiu do palácio também, não aguentava a vida solitária de lá. Morou conosco por... bem, quando tudo aconteceu você ainda estava lá. Seu desaparecimento foi um dos motivos pelos quais seu pai parou de me procurar."

"Mas então _tudo_ que lembramos é mentira? Como a maldição-" David foi interrompido por Gold.

"Os 3 anos antes da maldição aconteceram, o restante, não exatamente como acham."

"O que você fez com minha irmã?" Henry perguntou e o coração de Regina se apertou ainda mais.

"Bem... nós..." Rumplestiltskin parecia desconfortável sob o olhar maçante do neto. "Cora a manteve congelada e escondida até a maldição, porém não sei o que aconteceu depois."

"Eu sei." Zelena se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Ela estava em um canto da sala, distante de todos, com braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. Não suportava ver tudo aquilo, não suportava a dor que tomava conta de seu ser quando via a irmã mais nova tão chateada e não entendia por que se sentia assim.

"Zelena." A voz da irmã saiu baixa, desesperada.

"Ela conseguiu traze-la para cá, presa em um amuleto e sem Hook perceber, a transportou para fora da cidade." A ruiva não levantou o olhar.

"Mas como? Ela não teria tempo..." Emma indagou.

"Eu não sei de todos os detalhes Swan, estava ocupada preparando o portal do tempo, mas ela trouxe Beatrice para este mundo." A rispidez em sua voz era um contraste com sua postura amedrontada.

"Ela está aqui?" A esperança na voz de Regina foi o que finalmente atraiu o olhar de Zelena. "Robin?" A morena virou-se para o ladrão que apenas a puxou para si em um abraço apertado.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Ele acariciou seus cabelos e beijou sua cabeça quando as lágrimas, que tinham se tornado errantes, voltaram com força total. "Nós vamos acha-la querida, nós vamos acha-la."

* * *

><p>Robin havia ido à cidade de carro, o que facilitou tudo na hora de partirem. O caminho de volta à mansão foi silencioso. Nenhum dos passageiros sentia a necessidade de falar, não depois da discussão que encerrara a visita à loja.<p>

"_Como vocês esperam passar pelo limite da cidade?"_ Emma havia perguntado bruscamente, ignorado os pedidos de silencio da mãe. "_Todos que passam perdem o caminho de volta, você sabe disso Regina_"

"_Talvez."_ Zelena havia dado um passo a frente. "_Não sei bem por que, mas sinto que você não chegou a checar tal afirmação."_ Raiva era evidente em sua voz. Talvez isso tinha se dado pelo fato de nunca ter gostado da loira, mas muito provavelmente foi por que achava que a irmã merecia mais alguns minutos de esperança antes de ter lógica jogada em sua cara.

"_Tudo bem." _Emma havia cruzado os braços. "_Mas vocês_ _não sabem onde ela esta, nem como chegar lá, e quanto a-_"

"_Não me subestime senhorita Swan." _Regina havia a interrompido. "_Sei planejar algo com muita calma quando preciso."_

Eles tinham deixado à loja depois disso, Henry se atrasando um pouco para dar um beijo em sua mãe biológica antes de seguir a família abalada.

"Preciso buscar Roland." Robin falou uma vez que estacionaram o carro e Henry e Zelena saíram na frente para entrar na casa. Regina concordou, há muito já parando de observar a irmã para qualquer risco.

"Ok." Ela disse assistindo as nuvens andarem no céu pela janela do veiculo. Robin pegou sua mãe e finalmente seus olhares se encontraram e ela se esforçou tanto para não chorar, Bea odiava quando ela chorava.

_Mama é bonita demais para chorar_

"Eu sinto muito." Regina murmurou e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando a desculpa.

"Não foi sua culpa."

"Eu estava cuidando dela, ela estava no meu _colo_ Robin. Eu deveria tê-la protegido-" O toque delicado do ladrão em sua bochecha a impediu de continuar.

"Regina, Não." Seu olhar, seu olhar tão azul, estava cheio de dor, perda, angustia, mas também _amor_. E isso nunca mudara nele e ela percebia, naquele momento, que nunca iria mudar. "Você não conseguiria derrotar Rumplestiltskin e sua mãe também. Nós dois sabemos disso."

"Mas eu deveria ter tentado, eles poderiam me matar, mas pelo menos você teria nossa menina." Ela implorava para que ele aceitasse, para que ele permitisse que ela se culpasse por aquela perda. Robin apenas balançou a cabeça, negando novamente e puxou a cabeça da morena para a sua, beijando-a.

Nada estava certo. Tudo que tinham tanta certeza que conheciam, não conheciam. Eles tinham tido uma vida juntos, uma família, e tudo havia sido apagado de suas memórias. Talvez não sobrevivessem aos próximos dias, talvez perdessem a noção do que eram, de tudo que fazia deles, eles, mas talvez, só talvez, eles conseguiriam encontrar sua filha.

Antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, não sei se vou conseguir postar algum cap nesses dias então, BOAS FESTAS QUERIDOS. Amo vocês e feliz ano novo (talvez não demore tanto assim pra sair um capitulo novo, mas só pra me certificar)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Um forte bloqueio criativo e uma viagem nunca é uma boa combinação para um autor, desculpem pela demora amores.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Avanços e Decisões<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi mãe." Ele disse saindo da cozinha com uma tigela de cereal.<p>

"Vem cá." Ela abriu os braços e observou enquanto ele colocou a tigela em uma superfície qualquer antes de entrar no abraço, puxando-a com força. "Eu te amo tanto querido, tanto." Ela murmurou contra os cabelos dele.

"Eu também mãe." Henry olhou para cima, para os olhos dela, por que por mais que estivesse crescido, ainda não tinha alcançado sua altura.

"Você esta bem com tudo isso?" Regina perguntou.

"Um pouquinho confuso, mas feliz, sempre quis uma irmã." Ele sorriu antes de dar um passo para trás. "E não se preocupe, nós vamos acha-la." Ele então andou de volta para sua comida e subiu para seu quarto.

Regina olhou a sua volta, a casa silenciosa, sem nenhum grito ou risada infantil que agora ecoavam em sua mente.

Odiava a mãe pelo que fez. Ela tinha se livrado da neta, assim como havia se livrado da filha...

Zelena. Onde ela estava?

"Henry?" Ela gritou da escada. Querendo ou não, devia muito a ela. Se não fosse por Zelena ela provavelmente nunca se lembraria de Bea, se não fosse pela ruiva ela nunca saberia que sua família estava incompleta.

"Fala." Ele responde sem sair de seu quarto.

"Você viu Zelena?"

"No jardim."

Regina espiou pela janela e lá estava a irmã, sentada apoiando-se na macieira. Ela andou rapidamente para fora da casa, uma nova necessidade queimando em seu peito. Chegou em frente a ruiva e sem pensar duas vezes puxou seu pulso para que ela se levanta-se.

"Regina..." Zelena começou a falar, porém suas palavras se perderam. Não pelas lágrimas da irmã, não pela dor que a consumia por dentro, mas pela morena envolvendo seus braços ao seu redor e a apertando contra si, com força.

"Obrigada. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada." Regina murmurou apertando ainda mais o abraço. Zelena levantou seus braços tentativamente e retribuiu o gesto com um toque leve nas costas da irmã.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela suspirou e sentiu Regina se afastar um pouco. Logo olhos castanhos encaravam olhos azuis.

"Não, Zelena, não é sua culpa. Você fez bem, você escolheu seu destino, o nosso destino." A morena sorriu, porque no meio de toda a dor, no meio de toda perda, sua irmã se provou a única corda de esperança.

Não por que mudara, não por que escolhera sua segunda chance, mas porque ao mudar, ao escolher, ela mostrou a Regina o que era perdoar inteira e plenamente. Como Snow se sentia em relação a ela, como era achar dentro de si o poder para superar tudo que uma pessoa tinha feito a você.

"Eu quero te ajudar, a achar sua filha. É o mínimo que posso fazer."

"Nós vamos discutir isso quando o tempo for certo." Regina sorriu e abraçou a irmã novamente, desta vez sentindo um pouco mais de convicção em retorno. "Que provavelmente será na hora do jantar, quando Snow forçar sua família insuportável a se desculpar."

"Swan não tem um limite para idiotices, tem?" Zelena arqueou uma sobrancelha e Regina conseguiu rir. Não como ria antes, alto e com a cabeça jogada para trás, mas sinceramente e isso já era uma melhora.

Ambas retornaram a casa, andando um pouco mais próximas do que antes.

Ódio já não era uma questão entre as irmãs.

* * *

><p>"Então eu tenho uma irmã?" Roland repetiu as palavras que seu pai acabara de dizer. Eles haviam chegado a casa e após um breve lanche Regina e Robin sentaram a criança no sofá e tentaram explicar a situação de um jeito que sua cabecinha entendesse.<p>

"Sim, querido." Regina acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

"E pessoas más a levaram para longe?" Ele tentou novamente e foi a vez de Robin concordar. "E apagaram ela da nossa mente?"

"Isso mesmo." Regina acariciou os cabelos indomáveis do menino.

"E ela fez vocês se lembrarem dela?" Ele apontou para Zelena, sentada à mesa da cozinha, uma xicara de chá em suas mãos. Os adultos, menos a ruiva é claro, concordaram e no próximo segundo Roland já não estava mais no sofá.

Ele correra para a bruxa na cozinha e abraçara sua barriga, o único local que alcançava, e a olhava com olhos cheios de alegria.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu arrancando outro em troca da mulher que, imitando o gesto da irmã, correu os dedos pelos cachos dele.

"Só quis fazer o que era certo Roland." Ela murmurou.

"Obrigado." O menino repetiu e então a campainha tocou, dando fim ao momento quando a criança correu para tentar atender a porta antes do pai.

"Simples assim? Ele descobre que tem outra irmã, agradece e sai?" Zelena indagou e Regina apenas revirou os olhos brincando.

"Ele tem 5 anos, está mais preocupado no que vai comer."

"Gostaria de ter problemas tão pequenos quanto esses." A ruiva disse e percebeu quando a irmã concordou lentamente.

"Temos visita." Robin retornou a cozinha, Snow, Emma e David entrando logo em seguida.

"Parece que o tempo chegou um pouco mais cedo do que esperávamos." Regina murmurou para Zelena antes de se virar a família que já tinha odiado tanto, que odiava um pouco naquele momento, mas que sabia que podia chamar de aliada.

"Eu..." Emma deu um passo à frente. "Queria me desculpar pelo que disse hoje." Ela falou rapidamente, sem parar para respirar.

"Tudo bem." A Rainha se manteve no lugar, braços ainda cruzados.

"Não era o momento para fazer perguntas, eu deveria ter pensado antes de falar. Me desculpe."

"Desculpas aceitas." Robin interferiu, com medo que a namorada - _esposa?_ _eles precisavam discutir aquilo mais tarde_ - tortura-se a mulher, claramente desconfortável, um pouco mais.

"Agora, como eu sei que vocês iram fazer um escândalo caso Robin e eu tentássemos ir sozinhos, precisamos discutir um plano para achar Beatrice. Precisamos descobrir como resgatar minha filha."


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Memórias de um passado ensolarado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Agora, como eu sei que vocês iram fazer um escândalo caso Robin e eu tentássemos ir sozinhos, precisamos discutir um plano para achar Beatrice. Precisamos descobrir como resgatar minha filha."<em>

"Tudo bem, primeiro devemos começar com fatos. O que já sabemos até agora. Zelena, você falou sobre um amuleto, consegue descrevê-lo?" O olhar de Emma se transformou. Era um tipo de olhar que só ela conseguia ter, especialmente quando estava determinada ou estressada. Aquilo sempre irritara Regina, mas não naquele momento. Significava que a loira daria o seu melhor para achar Beatrice.

"Era um colar com uma pedra roxa e prata ao redor. Era muito parecido com o meu, porém redondo e aparentava ser menor." Zelena disse ainda sentada.

"Você viu o que Cora fez com ele após mandá-la para fora de Storybrooke?" Emma perguntou.

"Não." A ruiva suspirou.

"E como isso ajudaria?" Regina perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado da irmã. Silêncio.

"Não sei, só estava explorando os detalhes." Emma suspirou.

"O colar não nos levará a lugar algum, não há magia fora da cidade de qualquer modo." David disse. "Acho que devemos primeiro descobrir como localizar a criança e então uma maneira de deixar a cidade e conseguir voltar."

"Eu concordo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo magia não será necessária." Snow sorriu.

"Talvez eu consiga localizá-la, só preciso fazer algumas ligações." Emma disse retirando o celular do bolso da calça. "Vocês tem algum desenho dela, alguma coisa com seu rosto? Ajudaria muito."

"Nós tínhamos um desenho, sim." Robin inclinou a cabeça, pensando.

"Sim, mas eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto em lugar algum do mausoléu, ou do castelo, se isso ajudasse." Regina passou os dedos pelo cabelo, frustrada.

"Talvez esteja com Rumple." Zelena tentou e todos os olhos focaram-se nela, espantados que talvez ela estivesse certa.

"Não sei se irei me controlar se chegar perto dele." Robin se aproximou de Regina, descansando uma mão em seu ombro. O contato instantaneamente acalmando a raiva de ambos.

"Tudo bem, eu irei com Emma. Você, Snow e Robin tentam achar um jeito de sairmos de Storybrooke." David falou e todos concordaram.

"Vou acompanhá-los até a porta." Robin disse.

" E o que eu vou fazer?" Zelena perguntou quando eles saíram.

"Eu preciso que alguém tome conta dos meninos." Regina sorriu para a irmã, encorajando-a a não retrucar.

"Você não confia em mim." A ruiva suspirou, porém entendeu. Mesmo que não se odiassem, ela ainda estava insegura.

"Eu confio, eu confio." Ela pegou a mão da irmã. "Mas nem todos confiam e nós não podemos perder tempo agora."

"Tudo bem, faça o que é melhor, porém eu não me responsabilizo se o pirralho escrever nas paredes."

"Só tente convencê-lo a usar giz lavável, ok?" Regina ri levemente.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer." Zelena sorriu e se levantou. Subiu as escadas enquanto se preparava para o furacão conhecido como Roland of Locksley.

* * *

><p>"Snow?" Regina chamou. Acabara de mandar Robin procurar o desenho em outro cômodo, dando especificações claras do que ele poderia ou não mexer. Ela precisava de um momento a sós com a menina.<p>

"Por onde quer começar? Pelas prateleiras ou pelos baús?" Snow continuou de costas para a companhia, examinando os conteúdos em cima de um móvel.

"Snow, olhe para mim, por favor."

"O quê foi?" Ela notou o tom preocupado da ex-madrasta e se virou instantaneamente.

"Eu só... eu também devo desculpas." Regina disse. Ela sabia que precisava ter a mesma conversa com Emma, mas ainda estava irritada demais com a loira para isso.

Agora ela entendia. Entendia o que era ter seu bebê tirado dos seus braços, entendia o que era ver o maior amor de sua vida ser levado de você. E ela estava arrependida. Meu Deus, como ela estava arrependida.

Arrependida de toda a dor, todo sofrimento que causara a ela e a seu marido. Por todos os anos que os forçou a passar longe da filha.

"Regina..." Snow começou a falar. Ela tentava desesperadamente achar algo para fazer a mulher se sentir melhor, mas não poderia negar que era bom ouvir tais palavras vindas dela. "Obrigada."

A Rainha assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Ela se sentia bem sabendo que Snow aceitara as desculpas sem tentar mascarar o que ela havia feito. Nada apagaria o que acontecera, mas pelo menos elas tentariam deixar o passado, no passado. De uma vez por todas.

Procuraram por quase uma hora sem nenhum resultado antes que Robin voltasse ao cômodo que estavam.

"Não está lá." Ele suspirou sentando-se no chão.

"Nem aqui." Regina descansou as mãos no quadril e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

"Vou ligar para David, ver se eles acharam alguma coisa, já volto." Snow disse antes de subir as escadas. Sentira que o casal precisava de um tempo a sós.

Robin indicou o lugar no chão ao seu lado para ela que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Vamos lá, você já se sentou em lugares piores." Ele insistiu imitando sua expressão facial.

"Verdade." Ela concordou e se sentou, sem um pingo de classe, ao seu lado. Robin passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros fazendo a morena recostar seu corpo contra o dele. "Você se lembra..." Regina começou depois de alguns segundos. "Quando sentávamos assim no campo e ela se jogava no seu colo?"

"Claro que sim." Robin concordou, ignorando a nostalgia que ameaçava tomar conta de si. Ele também sentia falta de sua filha, tanto que parecia que seu peito iria explodir pela dor. "Lembro-me também como ela insistia que nós contássemos como nos conhecemos."

"E de como ela terminava a última frase da história, de tanto que já a ouvira." Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto sorria angustiada e brincava com a barra da blusa. "Eu sinto tanto a falta dela Robin."

"Eu sei meu amor. Eu também. Tanto, tanto." Ele levantou o outro braço, abraçando-a.

Eles não sentiam mais aquele desespero de algumas horas antes, só a perda. A falta que aquele pequeno raio de luz fazia em suas vidas. Eles tinham Roland, e Henry, mas também tinham Beatrice e como iriam ser completos sem ela? Sem seus olhinhos curiosos e seus desenhos tão avançados para a idade?

"Boa notícia pessoal, Gold tinha o desenho e Emma já conseguiu uma pista." Mary Margaret entrou na sala, seu complexo um pouco mais brilhante do que antes, sua esperança um pouco mais forte.

"Já? Tão cedo? Como?" Regina e Robin levantaram-se apressadamente e a mulher encheu a outra de perguntas.

"Tiveram uma ajudinha um tanto quanto especial." Snow disse brincando com os dedos. Regina cerrou os olhos. Sabia quando a ex-enteada estava tentando amenizar as coisas e aquele era um desses momentos.

"Snow..." A Rainha disse.

"Quem os ajudou?" Robin perguntou, sempre tentando prevenir o temperamento da parceira.

"Uhm..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sei que minhas desculpas já estão cansando então vou simplesmente parar e deixá-los com a história.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Ria, sorria e... Tink!<p>

* * *

><p>"Olha o que eu desenhei." Roland falou entregando uma folha para a mulher a sua frente.<p>

"O que..." Zelena correu o olhar pelo papel e olhou a sua volta procurando alguém para ajuda-la. Emma apenas fingiu estar conversando com a pessoa ao seu lado. _Droga de xerife_. "O que você desenhou exatamente?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Nossa família!" O pequeno riu. "Esse sou eu, papa, Regina, Henry, minha irmã e você." A criança disse apontando para cada figura que, se ela se esforçasse _muito_, lembravam humanoides.

Nossa família.

Ela finalmente era parte de uma família.

"E ali atrás é o tio John e o restante dos Homens Alegres." Ele continuou e não percebeu o pequeno sorriso que se fixara na ruiva ou o leve marejar de seus olhos.

"É um belo desenho Roland." Ela concordou e esticou a folha de volta.

"Porque você não gostou?" Ele cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

"Como?" Zelena arregalou os olhos, confusa. Escutou Emma segurando a risada. "Eu acabei de falar que é bonito."

"Então porque tá me devolvendo?"

"Eu- mas- eu" Ela começou a gaguejar. _Hm?_

"Ele fez para você Zelena. Ele lhe _deu_ de presente." David riu de seu lugar ao lado da cafeteira.

_Ah._ "Me desculpe Roland. Não havia entendido que era um presente. Não estou muito acostumada a ganhar coisas."

"Eu te desculpo." O pequeno sorriu, covinhas completamente à mostra, e abraçou a mulher ajoelhada ao seu lado.

Ela não teve outra opção se não retribuir o gesto e um instante depois já estava puxando o menino para mais perto.

"Já sei! Vou desenhar outro! Ai você terá _dois_ presentes!" Ele disse sem se afastar.

"Eu iria gostar disso." Ela riu e o soltou. Era bom rir.

* * *

><p>"Henry Mills!" A voz de Regina rompeu a atmosfera pacifica alguns minutos depois. O menino estava ao lado da mesa de sua mãe biológica, completamente parado e com os lábios firmemente pressionados um contra o outro. "Eu não posso <em>acreditar<em> que você fugiu." Ela parou em frente ao garoto, mãos plantadas no quadril, olhar de bronca em uso total.

"Eu ajudei bastante mãe."

"Pode até ser, e eu lhe agradeço por isso, mas você deveria ter _me pedido_." A morena suspirou e relaxou a postura. Uma frase do adolescente e ela desistia. "E como você fez para passar por Zelena?"

"Ele não passou, na verdade." Só então Regina notou a irmã apoiada na mesa de David, Roland sentado na cadeira ao seu lado desenhando atentamente. "Simplesmente me enganou." A ruiva olhou o mais velho dos garotos desconfiadamente.

"Henry..." Regina suspirou.

"Eu já pedi desculpas."

"Regina, acho que podemos deixar isso de lado, ao menos por alguns segundos." Emma falou pela primeira vez. "Nós temos muito para resolver."

"Concordo." Snow sorriu enquanto caminhava até o marido e Regina apenas revirou os olhos, ainda um pouco estressada com a enteada por enrolá-la quanto a quem ajudara.

"Qual é a tal pista?" Robin disse.

"Nós conseguimos achar uma matéria sobre ela." Henry sorriu triunfalmente.

A Rainha e o ladrão se aproximaram do computador quando Emma ligou a tela, um escaneamento do desenho de Beatrice aparecendo.

"Passamos a foto por um sistema de reconhecimento facial e achamos um artigo sobre uma garotinha encontrada sozinha perto da fronteira de Nova Hampshire." A loira clicou em algo e uma página se abriu, os dizeres _Criança abandonada é encontrada vagando pela floresta_ em destaque e logo em seguida uma foto da garotinha, suja e extremamente magra no colo de um bombeiro.

"Meu Deus." Regina dá um passo atrás. Era demais. Sua menina estava tão pequena, tão doente, _tão longe_. E ela poderia ter morrido. E sua própria _mãe _havia feito aquilo. Ela conseguia sentir a dor sendo consumida pelo ódio, as faíscas de magia na ponta de seus dedos.

"Vocês não precisam ler a matéria, só há uma coisa importante e está no final." Henry interviu pegando sua mão.

"O que é então?" Robin suspirou pegando a outra mão da mulher. Eles não trocariam tantas caricias, não estariam tão próximos se fosse qualquer outra situação. Mas era sua filha. E eles precisavam de esperança.

"Aqui diz que ela foi tratada e então transferida para o orfanato Laughter Sunshine na California." Emma explicou.

"_California?_" Regina indagou.

"Não entendi ao certo o porquê fizeram isso, mas a parte boa é que esse orfanato possui um website e, _melhor ainda_, um vídeo que mostra suas instalações." Henry disse animadamente.

"E como esse vídeo nos ajuda?" Robin franziu o cenho. Claro que tinha conhecimento das tecnologias do novo mundo, só não estava acostumado a tais ainda.

"Quem apresenta os aposentos são as crianças." O adolescente sorriu. "Beatrice ainda está lá."

"Nós a encontramos?" Regina perguntou, sua garganta se fechando pela quantidade de emoções.

"Positivo." Emma acenou com um leve sorriso.

"E Belle ficou tão brava com meu avô que o forçou a ajudar com o feitiço também." Henry pressionou a mão da mãe.

E não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer e não havia nada mais que qualquer um pudesse dizer. Eles sabiam onde ela estava, poderiam deixar a cidade e achar seu caminho de volta e dinheiro não seria o problema, ou seja, poderiam comprar passagens para o próximo voo com destino à California.

Depois de tanto tempo finalmente estariam com sua filha e após tanto sofrimento sua família _finalmente_ estaria completa.

Não havia o que responder, então eles apenas sorriram. Isto é, até que uma voz feminina com um forte sotaque disse: "Então por que diabos estamos aqui? Temos malas para arrumar."

* * *

><p>"Como, exatamente, aviões funcionam?" Zelena estava sentada na cama de Regina, Roland dormindo em seu colo. O menino realmente gostara dela.<p>

"Não faço a mínima ideia." A morena riu enquanto jogava outra saia na mala aberta.

"Quanto tempo vamos ficar fora?" A irmã perguntou correndo os dedos pelo cabelo do pequeno.

"Não faço a mínima ideia." Regina murmurou prestando mais atenção á blusa que segurava. A dobrou novamente e a colocou na mala também.

"Tem alguma coisa que você saiba?" Zelena revirou os olhos.

"Sei que lá é quente e aqui sempre é frio, o que será uma boa troca." A morena se virou para a irmã. "E sei que finalmente vou ter minha filha de volta."

Por alguns segundos ambas apenas sorriram.

"Ai, pare." Zelena acenou para que ela voltasse a fazer o que estava fazendo.

"Vocês tem uma filha?!" Tinkerbell abriu a porta do quarto com um baque.

"Merda." Regina disse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova Hampshire é o estado ao lado do Maine (estado onde está Storybrooke).<strong>

**Preciso abrir meu coração sobre uma coisa: recebi um pedido para cena Zelena+Roland e mesmo com aquela do ultimo cap eu nunca imaginei nada de muito especial nos dois, mas agora, depois de tudo que rolou aqui, não consigo tirar os dois da cabeça. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dos dois juntos pois esse time veio para ficar!**

**Até o próximo e me falem o que acharam!**


End file.
